Question Of A Soldier
by Razux
Summary: Perang antara Konoha dan Suna. Seorang prajurit serta pertanyaan yang ada...


**Question Of A Soldier**

By : Razux

.

.

_._

_Disclaimer : Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p>"<em>Teme<em>, ini surat untukmu," menyerahkan sehelai surat, pria berambut kuning itu tersenyum menyeringai menatap temannya, pria berambut hitam yang setenda dengannya. "Surat dari istrimu tercinta, Sakura Uchiha untuk Sasuke Uchiha."

Tidak mengatakan apa-apa, pria berambut hitam itu segera menerima surat itu. Membuka amplop surat itu dengan cepat, dia segera menarik keluar secarik kertas putih di dalamnya. Kedua bola mata hitamnya segera membaca setiap huruf yang tertulis di kertas tersebut, dan sebuah senyum langsung mengembang di wajah tampannya.

_Sasuke,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Aku, Ryu, Nadeshiko serta Hikari baik-baik saja, jadi jangan kau menghawatirkan kami. _

_Ryu sudah masuk sekolah dasar bulan lalu. Semua guru-guru di sekolah selalu memujinya, dia ternyata memang mewarisi otakmu_—_anak yang pintar sekali. _

_Nadeshiko, dia sudah masuk TK. Kau harus lihat betapa populernya putri kita itu. Banyak sekali anak-anak cowok yang berusaha mendekatinya ( Jangan marah, ya? Mereka semua masih anak-anak, hahahaha ). Nadeshiko mirip dengan aku, gadis cantik yang banyak pengemarnya._

_Lalu, untuk Hikari, seperti biasa, putramu ini masih suka sekali menendang-nendang dalam rahimku. Anak yang sehat, kan? _

_Sasuke, kapan kau akan pulang? Perang akan berakhir tidak lama lagi, kan? Kehamilanku sudah mencapai bulan ke delapa. Bulan depan, Hikari sudah akan lahir, kuharap kau bisa disampingku saat itu. Bersama Ryu dan Nadeshiko, kita akan menyambut kelahiran anggota keluarga baru kita di dunia._

_Sakura._

_(Ps. Kukirimkan foto terbaru diriku bersama Ryu dan Nadeshiko. Bawa selalu, ya? hahahaha )_

Dengan cepat dan cekatan, Sasuke kembali membuka amplop surat yang ada ditangannya, mencari foto yang dimaksud istrinya tercinta. Senyum di wajahnya hanya bertambah lebar saat dia berhasil menemukan foto itu.

Di foto itu, Ryu berdiri dengan seragam sekolah dasarnya. Wajah tampan putranya itu datar tanpa emosi, membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil; Ryu ternyata memang benar-benar mewarisi sifatnya. Disamping Ryu, Nadeshiko berdiri dengan seragam TK serta senyum lebar di wajah; putrinya yang cantik. Dan dibelakang kedua anaknya, Sakura, berdiri dengan perut yang besar dalam balutan sehelai gaun sederhana berwana putih. Senyum lebar merekah di wajahnya—istri dan anak ketiganya yang tercinta.

Mata hitam Sasuke kemudian menemukan beberapa bait kalimat yang tertulis di bagian bawah foto. Kalimat yang oleh pria itu tahu ditulis oleh anak-anak dan istrinya tersayang.

'_Papa, Ryu akan menjaga Ibu, Nadeshiko dan Hikari. Jangan khawatir. -RU-'_

'_Papa, Nadeshiko selalu merindukan Ayah__.__ -NU-_

'_Aku mencintaimu, begitu juga dengan Hikari. Aku tahu itu. -SU-_

Mengangkat tangan menyentuh setiap wajah dalam foto, senyum lebar di wajah Sasuke langsung berubah menjadi senyum lembut.

Ryu. Dia tahu, putranya itu pasti akan sanggup menjaga ibu dan adik-adiknya dengan baik, sebab putranya adalah seorang Uchiha sepertinya. Putranya yang luar biasa dan sangat membanggakan.

Nadeshiko. Betapa dirinyaa merindukan putri kecilnya tersebut, dia akan memastikan Nadeshiko tahu akan itu semua pada pertemuan mereka nanti.

Lalu, Sakura dan Hikari yang belum lahir…

Mencintai.

Betapa dia mencintai mereka yang ada dalam foto itu, melebihi semuanya, melebihi dirinya sendiri—istri dan anak-anaknya yang tak tergantikan, keluarganya yang paling berharga.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu terus, _Teme_, mengerikan sekali tahu?" ledek teman Sasuke yang menyerahkan surat dari Sakura barusan. Mata biru langitnya menatap penuh godaan pria bermarga Uchiha sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil. "Bagaimana kabar Sakura dan yang lainnya?"

"Baik," jawab Sasuke datar menatap temannya. "Dan bagaimana dengan Hinata? Istrimu itu pasti juga mengirimkanmu surat, kan, _Dobe_?"

Senyum lebar langsung mengembang di wajah pria berambut pirang itu. Berdiri dengan cenggingan khasnya, dia menatap lurus wajah Sasuke. "Tentu saja! Hinata tentu juga menuliskan surat untukku, suami tercintanya, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Kabarnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi, tetap datar tidak dipedulikannya sikap ceria Naruto sedikit pun.

"Tentu baik-baik saja, begitu juga dengan putri kami yang ada dalam kandungannya, Yume." Jawab Naruto penuh semangat sambil memperlihatkan sebuah foto dimana Hinata sedang tersenyum manis dengan perut besar. Sikap dingin dan datar Sasuke tidak menyurutkan sedikitpun semangatnya, sebab dia sudah hapal baik sifat dan sikap pria berambut hitam tersebut.

Sasuke dan Naruto adalah dua sahabat karib. Sasuke yang dingin dan kalem serta Naruto yang ceria dan penuh semangat benar-benar merupakan dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Tapi, mereka berdua terbukti telah menjalin persahabatan sejak mereka bertemu di TK.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Sasuke kembali menatap foto istri dan anak-anaknya, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang terus mencenggir menatap foto istrinya.

Menghela napas, Sasuke kemudian menatap keluar melalui jendela tenda mereka yang kecil. Dia bisa melihat langit malam yang penuh bintang di atas. Sudah setengah tahun dia dan Naruto, serta begitu banyaknya pria-pria yang dikenal maupun tidak dikenalnya meninggalkan rumah. Meninggalkan keluarga dan menuju medan perang—perang antar Konoha dan Suna.

Menatap langit malam lagi, pria berambut hitam itu hanya bisa berpikir, apakah istri dan anak-anaknya juga sedang menatap langit malam seperti dirinya? Apakah mereka juga sedang memikirkan dirinya? Seperti dirinya yang selalu memikirkan mereka.

"Hei, _Teme_," panggil Naruto tiba-tiba dengan pelan. Membalik wajah menatap sahabatnya, Sasuke menemukan ekspresi sendu di wajah pria berambut pirang itu yang biasanya selalu ceria dan penuh senyum, "Kenapa kita berperang?" tanyanya pelan.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dan diluar dugaan. Pertanyan itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat sederhana, bahkan anak kecil pun tahu jawabannya.

Tersenyum kecil, Naruto kembali menatap foto Hinata yang berperut besar. "Kau tahu, aku jadi sering bertanya-tanya sekarang, kenapa perang ini terjadi, ya?"

"Karena Suna menyerang Konoha, _Dobe_. Kita berperang untuk melindungi Konoha, tanah air kita." Jawab Sasuke datar, matanya menatap sahabatnya

Tertawa dengan jawaban Sasuke, Naruto mengangkat tangan menepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Aku tahu itu, _Teme_. Tapi, Yang aku maksud adalah kenapa Suna menyerang kita?"

"Kare—"

"Karena, Suna negara tetangga kita ingin wilayah negara kita yang kaya akan sumber daya alam," potong Naruto cepat, tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk menjawab. "Karena Konoha dan Sunna berbeda negara, berbeda ideology, berbeda suku dan kepercayaan."

"Kalau kau sudah tahu jawabannya, kenapa kau masih bertanya, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke kesal, serasa dipermainkan.

"Beritahu aku, _Teme_," balas Naruto lagi sambil menatap kembali foto Hinata. "Selain perbedaan itu, apa bedanya prajurit Suna dengan kita? Dua mata, dua telinga, dua tangan, dua kaki, satu telinga dan satu mulut. Mereka punya keluarga, mungkin sebagian besar juga seperti kita berdua; istri dan anak menunggu di rumah, menghawatirkan mereka, menantikan mereka pulang…"

Sasuke terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar penjelasan Naruto yang diluar dugaan.

"Kenapa mereka ingin merebut tanah kita? Kenapa perbedaan negara, ideology, suku dan kepercayaan dijadikan alasan untuk berperang, ya? Apa mereka tidak pernah memikirkannya? Lalu, para pemimpin kita dan juga Suna yang menyerukan para pria untuk maju berperang, apakah mereka pernah memikirkan lebih lanjut apa yang sesungguhnya kita perang, kan?"

"Naruto…"

Sasuke tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pertanyaan-pertanyaan Naruto yang terus dilontarkannya. Iya. Dia juga ingin menanyakannya, pada pemimpin di atas mereka, pada musuh-musuh mereka, apakah wilayah, ideology, negara, suku dan keprcayaan antara mereka begitu berbeda? Apakah itu semua begitu penting dalam kehidupan sehari-hari mereka? Lebih penting dari nyawa dari setiap manusia yang menjadi penduduk mereka sendiri? Apakah mereka yang mencetuskan perang pernah menyadari betapa sakitnya mereka, para prajurit yang direkut dari setiap kota? Betapa takutnya mereka akan kematian dan meninggalkan keluarga tercinta.

"Perang sudah berjalan berbulan-bulan, Sasuke. Dan untuk melidungi tanah airku, untuk tetap selamat, aku sudah membunuh beberapa orang," lanjut Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum pahit menatap tangannya sendiri. "Tanganku ini, sudah penuh darah. Aku sudah merebut hidup dari seseorang yang pasti juga sedang ditunggu kepulangannya. Lalu, dengan tanganku ini nanti… Apakah aku masih boleh memeluk Hinata dan Yume yang akan lahir?"

Mengangkat tangan, Sasuke dengan kuat memukul kepala Naruto, "Jangan memikirkan itu semua, _Dobe_," menatap sahabatnya yang meringis kesakitan, dia tersenyum tipis dengan mata sendu. "Kau boleh memeluk mereka. Selamanya, tetap hanya kaulah yang paling pantas memeluk mereka berdua.."

Jawaban Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto terseyum. Menatap mata hitam sahabatnya, pria berambut pirang itu tahu, jawaban Sasuke sebenarnya juga merupakan jawaban untuk dirinya sendiri. Sama dengannya, Naruto tahu, untuk bertahan hidup dalam perang ini, sudah berapa banyak orang yang dibunuh sahabatnya itu. Membunuh untuk bertahan hidup, sesuatu yang tidak pernah terbesit sedikitpun dalam hatinya sebelum perang pecah.

Senyum Naruto membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil. Sahabatnya yang aneh, tapi, dia tahu sekali bahwa sahabatnya itu sudah menyadari bahwa jawabannya—tidak! pernyataannya barusan benar. Mereka masih boleh memeluk istri dan anak tercinta mereka. Meski tangan mereka kini sudah berumuran darah, mereka membunuh dan membunuh, walau hati tidak mau, hanya untuk tetap hidup dan kembali kepada keluarga yang menunggu mereka. Karena itu, boleh, kan? Boleh, kan, mereka memeluk setiap anggota keluarga mereka yang begitu berharga itu?

"Baiklah," tawa Naruto tiba-tiba. Mencium foto Hinata lembut, dia segera menyelipkan foto itu di balik baju seragam tentara yang dipakainya; tepat dijantungnya dan berbaring diatas tempat tidur. "Aku mau tidur, Sasuke. Jangan bangunkan aku sebelum matahari terbit, ya?"

Sasuke menggeleng kepala melihat sikap sahabatnya. Mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Naruto, dia juga menyelipkan foto keluarganya dibalik seragamnya, tepat dijantungnya. Berharap akan merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang begitu dicintainya. Berbaring di atas tempat tidur, pria berambut hitam itu melirik sebentar sahabatnya. "Selamat malam, _Do_—"

_DUARRR!_

Suara ledakan yang luar biasa kuat langsung membuat kedua sahabat itu meloncat bangkit dari tempat tidur mereka. Mata mereka berdua langsug berubah menjadi penuh kewaspadaan.

"SERANGAN SUNA! SERAGAN SUNA!"

"SUNA MENYERANG!"

Tahu apa yang terjadi, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung mengambil senjata mereka yang berupa pistol _AK-47_ dan berlari keluar dari tenda mereka. Hal yang pertama kali kedua sahabat itu pada detik itu adalah langit hitam yang berubah menjadi merah. Suara ledakan, suara tembakan, teriakan ketautan, kesakitan serta keputusasaan.

"Kalian berdua yang ada disitu! Jangan hanya diam saja! Cepat bergabung dengan para prajurit di depan untuk menahan prajurit Suna memasuki wilayah kita!" perintah seseorang tiba-tiba. Dari pakaian serta lencana yang dikenakannya, Sasuke dan Naruto segera sadar, pria itu adalah seorang kapten. "Tunggu apa lagi! Cepat pergi!"

Mematuhi perintah atasannya tersebut, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, dengan langkah kaki cepat dan mengenggam erat senjata ditangan, mereka menuju tempat dimana baku tembak terjadi; bergabung dengan para prajurit Konoha yang ada.

Suara ledakan, suara tembakan dan suara teriakan kesakitan mereka yang menemui kematian saat timah peluru pistol bersarang di badan mereka; hanya itu yang ditangkap Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka membunuh lagi, mengambil paksa nyawa musuh yang menyerang. Kepada Tuhan mereka ingin bertanya; dosakah? Apakah mereka membunuh sekarang termasuk dosa? Wajah anggota keluarga mereka terbayang dalam kepala. Mereka membunuh sekarang untuk hidup, untuk kembali lagi pada keuarga mereka—istri dan anak mereka

Terlalu fokus pada musuh di depan, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadari adanya prajurit Suna yang kini telah mengarahkan senjata padanya dari samping, dan saat dia sadar, suara Narutolah yang didengarnya, bersama denan suara peluru yang telah dilepaskan.

"SASUKE! AWAS!"

_DOR!_

Semua yang terjadi di depannya sangat cepat, suara pistol, teriakan Naruto yang dengan cepat mendorongnya ke belakang, secara reflek, Sasuke segera mengangkat senjata menembak musuh di samping. Dia berhasil membunuhnya, sebuah tembakan yang tepat di kepala. Namun, saat menatap sahabatnya, ketakutan yang luar biasa memenuhi hatinya. Di depannya sekarang, Naruto berlutut dengan sebuah lubang di jantung.

"NARUTO!"

Menedekati Naruto yang ambruk ke bawah tanah, Sasuke segera membalikkan badan pria berambut pirang itu dan membaringkannya, menatap lekat wajah sahabat sejak kecilnya penuh kepanikan. "_D-Dobe_.. N-Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa, tenanglah, aku akan segera menolongmu, tidak akan apa-apa.."

"S-Sasuke..." Terbatuk-batuk, darah merah memuncrat keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Jangan berbicara, tenanglah," berusaha menyemangati dan menutup luka Naruto, mati-matian Sasuke menahan ketakutannya. "Kau tidak akan apa-apa, kau tidak akan apa-apa."

"S-Sasuke.." Suara Naruto semakin pelan, begitu juga dengan mata biru langitnya yang mulai tidak fokus.

"Tidak!" menampar pipi Naruto, Sasuke berusaha mempertahankan kesadaran sahabat sejak kecilnya. "Lihat aku Naruto! Kau tidak boleh menutup matamu! Ingat Hinata! Ingat Yume! Ingat istri dan anakmu yang sedang menunggumu!"

Nama yang diucapkan Sasuke berhasil membuat mata Naruto terbelalak sejenak, namun, tidak lama kemudian air mata mengalir turun membasahi pipinya. "H-Hinata.. Y-Yume..."

"Iya! Ingat mereka Naruto! Hinata, lalu Yume, kau belum menggendongnya!" teriak Sasuke lagi.

Senyum kecil mengembang di wajah Naruto, air mata terus mengalir, tangannya terangkat teratas, seakan ingin menyentuh sesuatu. "H-Hinata.. Y-Yume.. Y-Yume.."

Bersamaan dengan panggilan pelan dan lembut itu, tangan Naruto tiba-tiba jatuh ke bawah. Napasnya yang terengah-engah pun terhenti, badannya langsung mendingin, begitu juga dengan sinar kehidupan yang ada dalam mata biru langitnya—menghilang.

"N-naruto.." panggil Sasuke pelan. namun, tidak ada balasan lagi dari sahabat sejak kecilnya. "TIDAK! NARUTO! BANGUN! BANGUN!" memukul-mukul pipi Naruto lagi, air mata mengalir menuruni pipi Sasuke. Dia menangis sekarang, ketakutan dan putus asa. Senyum Naruto terbayang dalam kepala. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Mencari pertolongan? Iya! Dia harus mencari pertolongan!

Mengangkat kepala, Sasuke segera menatap sekeliling, berusaha mencari siapa saja yang mungkin membantunya. Pikirannya tidak dapat berpikir dengan logis lagi. Di mana dirinya berada, dia pun tidak mempedulikannya, dan saat itulah telinganya menangkap suara tembakan senapan.

_DOR!_

Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke kemudian. Dadanya, bagian dimana jantungnya berdetak terasa sangat sakit. Menurunkan mata menatap dadanya, mata hitamnya melihat sebuah lubang kecil, tepat dibagian yang sakit. Napasnya terasa sesak, rasa sakit pun makin menjadi-jadi—dia telak tertembak. Namun, yang terlintas dalam pikirannya saat itu, bukanlah rasa sakit itu, bukan juga ketakuta karena tertembak, yang dipikirkannya saat itu adalah wajah tersenyum dari seorang wanita hamil dan dua anak kecil—wajah dari istri dan anak-anaknya.

Menyentuh lukanya, air mata kembali mengalir menuruni pipi Sasuke. Darah merembas keluar dari lukanya.

_Takut. _

Dia sungguh takut sekarang. Bukan takut karena kematian, tapi takut karena dia tidak akan dapat lagi melihat wajah dari orang-orang yang dicntainya; istri dan anaknya.

Matanya terasa berat, kesadarannya makin menghilang tidak peduli bagaimana dia melawannya. Kematian akan menjemputnya sekarang, tapi, dia tidak ingin mati. Sakura menunggunya di rumah mereka yang hangat, bersama dengan Ryu dan Nadeshiko, lalu, Hikari. Dia masih belum memeluknya, putranya yang belum lahir.

_'Kenapa kita berperang?'_

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto padanya tiba-tiba terlintas. Kenapa kita berperang? Kenapa mereka berperang? Kenapa dia berperang? Bolehkah dia tidak berperang lagi? Tidak perlu lagi membunuh dan membasahi tangannya dengan darah, bolehkah? Kepada para pemimpin yang mencetuskan perang, kepada mereka yang menciptakan perang, dia ingin bertanya, bolehkah dia pulang ke rumah di mana istri anaknya berada sekarang? Memeluk dan mencium mereka yang begitu berharga baginya. Melihat anaknya tumbuh besar, mengajari mereka akan apa itu hidup, melihat mereka berkeluarga, lalu, menua—menua bersama istrinya tercinta.

Badannya jatuh ambruk ke bawah, dia tidak dapat lagi menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya, tidak dapat lagi menahan kelopak matanya yang kini telah tertutp. Pulang. Dia ingin pulang; pulang ke pada keluarganya.

_"Sasuke."_

_"Papa!"_

_"Papa!"_

_"Selamat datang.."_

Suara mereka yang begitu dia cintai terdengar, wajah mereka yang menyambut kedatangannya yang membuka pintu rumah. Sakura tersenyum menatapnya sambil mengelus perut besarnya, Ryu dan Nadeshiko berlomba-lomba berlari mendekatinya. Ujung bibirnya terangkat ke atas, membentuk seulas senyum kecil.

_"Aku pulang.."_

.

.

.

_Kepada kau yang mencetus perang,_

_Kenapa kita berperang?_

_Bolehkah aku tidak berperang?_

_Bolehkah aku pulang ke rumah?_

_Bolehkah aku bersama dengan mereka yang kucintai?_

_Bolehkah aku menua bersama mereka?_

_Hei, kau yang mencetus perang,_

_Bolehkah kita tidak berperang lagi?_

.

.

.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note's : <strong>Jangan nanya kenapa aku membuat sebuah fic yang sangat aneh dan tidak memiliki ending jelas. Fic ini terlintas tiba-tiba saat aku melihat foto-foto jaman perang dunia 2 di yahoo. Lalu, karena memang lagi tidak ada kerjaan, kuputuskan untuk mengetiknya. Aku tahu, pemerannya sangat OOC, tapi, ya... gak apa-apa, lah... hahahaha ( Tertawa garing -_-" )

Terakhir,

Semoga, semua pembaca yang membaca fic ini bisa menangkap apa yang ingin aku sampaikan.

**Razux.**


End file.
